I Got Your Back If You Got Mine
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Amy is the dominant twin. Dominant over her younger twin Sammy and always will be. However, when the dominant twin finds herself injured and unable to move. Her cheerful sister must step in to be the new guardian. After pahkitew the two struggle to survive and get back to civilization; [Sammy, Ezekiel]
1. Amy and Sammy

What was it like getting blasted out of a canon? It felt as if your entire life was rushing past you and all you could do was watch. Her name was Sammy not Samey, she is the younger twin of Amy. Everything seemed too be going well for her at the time and it was a day later that her sister Amy took that all from her. She was pretty sure she was going to die, she didn't even take the time too think about it earlier, probably just too happy to be away from Amy. To note the latter was cursing at her as they hurdled through the air.

Time got funny when your near death.

Sammy herself was sure she would have died by suicide from the past. Only her will too keep living for some reason kept her going, but she still took pleasure in cutting herself. A knot twisted through her stomach, she worried for Jasmine if her friend could keep on going in the hell that is Chris McLean. The yelling on Amy and the wind shirking through her ears until finally she hit the ground. Like the sky on top of her she blacked out.

Amy had no idea how she herself wasn't dead or how she was even conscious. She did know that at the moment her body was not listening too her. It was weird how she hadn't even felt anything broken yet she couldn't move. She blamed Samey, if she would only stop being a sore loser and accept her defeat then NON of this would happen.

"Samey you are so stupid, if you want to die that's fine but never bring ME into it " she didn't know if she could hear her, but it was worth getting the words instead of staying up and not moving Amy went to the conclusion of sleeping.

_(Amy's dream)_

_Amy woke up to sirens and flashing lights. She thought it must have been about her sister Sammy, are there way home from school a man came out of a car and approached them. Her offered both of them a ride home, Amy being the older sister knew it wasn't a smart. Sammy wasn't any the wiser and took the ride even when Amy told her not too. When she came home she found Sammy wasn't there yet, later when she told her parents what happened they sent her too her room and called the authorities._

_Amy was being curious so she hid behind the couch and listened on the conversation._

_"Sorry … but all the evidence points too your daughter being kidnapped"_

_(End of dream)_

Amy woke up with a soar throat. She still couldn't move, but she was now in a different position from before. She then looked at her sister by a built fire, Sammy turned too her.

"Hey Amy your awake" said Sammy.

"Shut up Amy" retorted Amy. She then closed her eyes trying to go back too sleep, she took note of the firm hands on her shoulders helping her sit up. Nausea hit her like a brick and a bad gag of coughing started. She then vomited, later looking at the containment of her stomach in front of her. Thankfully her sister started to pat her back firmly.

She caught up her breathing and then looked at her kind sister. "Samey do you remember the kidnapping" she asked.

The look of confusion came too Sammy's face. "Kidnapping? What?"

"Never mind" Amy went back to sleep ignoring any further question from her sister.

* * *

><p>That was a weird question Amy just asked. She never remembered any type of kidnapping or Amy even doing something like that too her. She kept mental note of everything just in case she ever wants too put it in the suicide note. She swept it under the rug thinking it was the cold getting too her. She had too get back too more important matters, she needed to get food, but she couldn't just leave Amy. Amy was in no condition too move so taking her was not an option. She wasn't particularly sure what was in these woods so leaving and coming back was also not an option.<p>

Rustling in the bushes then came. Sammy picked up a stick from the fire ready too fight off anything that came by. When the shadowy figure came out she charged forward and beat him with the stick.

"Ow! Ow! STOP beating me with a stick, yo!"

* * *

><p><strong>So do you guys like this new version better. It has more of a plotline than the original so I like this better. With this new version they are not on boney Island, but a different island not exactly so far from pahkitew. One more thing Ezekiel is NOT feral. Without anything else to explain this is the end until next chapter.<strong>

**~Cole D. soul**


	2. Chapter 2

Sammy had recognized the figure as Ezekiel; who didn't look feral anymore. She never met him in person, but she watched him in the other seasons of total drama. When she realized it was him she felt bad, he had already been through so much torture and humiliation. The last thing he needed was this.

"Sorry" said Sammy helping the boy up. "I didn't know it was you"

"Its cool,eh" said Ezekiel, he then realized what he came here for. "Oh I forgot can you save me, I woke up on this island with no idea how I got here"

Sammy was slightly shocked, did he not remember the feral faze. From the way he was scratching his head and looking around, that was looking like the case. She decided not to tell him for now and give him the answer he wanted. "Sorry Ezekiel, me and my sister" Sammy pointed to Amy asleep. "Got blown her by a canon"

Ezekiel laughed a bit. "A canon, eh, you two must be really extreme" he was pleased when Sammy laughed back with him. This was the first time he actually had a normal conversation with a girl, speaking of which. He just noticed her gender and the fact she was enjoying his company? Maybe there was something wrong with her.

Sammy laughed at the boys joke. He wasn't really what he was made to be on the show, he was nice. She could relate to him; he was tortured by Chris, while she was tortured by…!… Amy! "Ezekiel I need a big favor" said Sammy.

"Sure what is it" asked Zeke.

Good she had his attention. "Long story short my sister got injured when we landed. I don't even think she can lift a finger. We need food and water … can you please get that for us"

"Yes sir" Ezekiel ran off, it only took him until he was too far gone when he realized what he called her. Hopefully she didn't notice, he wouldn't want to lose her too fast. Now that he thought about it, he never got her name. All he knew so far was she is angel faced and has a voice as sweet as candy.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir" Ezekiel ran off.<p>

Sir? What! Did he think she was a boy? She wasn't the type to jump to conclusions so she would talk to him about it later. That is if he came back, she probably shouldn't have sent him back out there. For now she had to worry about Amy.

She laid the unconscious woman on the ground, she actually looked sweet when she sleeped. She wasn't sure how long it would take for help to come, that is if help is coming. Maybe she could build a raft back to civilization. But the first rule of survival was to stay put.

Amy all of a sudden started puking again, she ran up to her and patted her back. "Its okay Amy let it all out"

When Amy finished she gently laid her back on the ground. She tried her best to make the ground more comfortable for her. Sammy at some point realized what she was doing. She is protecting and caring for Amy the person who tortured her her entire …life? Her mind drifted to what Amy had said earlier about a kidnapping.

She was farfetched at first believing it had something to do with the head trauma. But that didn't stop her from thinking about it, it was more difficult to remember something than she thought. She got slight memories of staying in a unfamiliar home with a unfamiliar face. That was all so far, she could talk to Amy about it later.

Sammy looked back down at Amy; she looked uncomfortable. She was feeling uncomfortable herself, so she snuggled up next to her like when they were kids. From her point of view she couldn't see it, but Amy smiled.

"Good night Amy" whispered Sammy.

* * *

><p>Ezekiel went through the forest searching for anything to eat or drink. Living on the farm he knew fruit would be the best decision. Luckly he found some coconuts hanging from a leafy branch, he climbed up and snagged just enough for everyone. He thought about getting more with the nights of endless hunger coming back to him. But now wasn't the time to get greedy he had to think for everyone, not just him.<p>

Ezekiel walked back to camp following the fire. When he got there he saw Sammy and Amy asleep next to each other. He put the fire out, slightly disappointed at Sammy. He knew you should never fall asleep with the fire on, that's not what smokey the bear taught you. Without further complaints he put the fire out and decided to take a nights watch.

Even with most of the watch was on Sammy; the moon brightened her face. He could easily tell her and her sister apart. He didn't know how he just did, something about her gave him a feeling inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah so Ezekiel is here too with no memory of being feral. Sammy still loves Amy despite the torture. Ezekiel is crushing on Sammy, while the latter isn't sure herself. I don't know why I just see Sammy and Ezekiel as a cute couple. You can easily pin point there similar personality traits. So until next time.<strong>


End file.
